


Que no doliera más

by Jenny_anderson



Category: Hawaii five - 0
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson





	Que no doliera más

**Título:** Que no doliera más  
 **Personaje/pareja(s):** Rachel, Rachel/Danny  
 **Resumen:** No había dejado de querer a Danny, simplemente estaba harta de siempre preocuparse  
 **Advertencias:** Ninguna creo  
 **Disclaimer:** ni Hawaii Five -0, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es sin fines de lucro, simplemente entretenimiento  
 **Palabras:** 375  
 **Beta:** Sin betear

Querer a Daniel Williams era fácil; Era mucho mas difícil no quererlo. Resistirse a las sonrisas resplandecientes, a los ojos claros y su personalidad tan particular. Daniel era la clase de chico cuya presencia física no era imponente, pero cuya personalidad era imposible de ignorar.

Si se lo permitías, robaba cada minuto de tu atención, y cuando te dabas cuenta te encontrabas sonriendo a medias, mientras el manotea y gesticula contandole alguna anécdota, querer a Danny no es difícil; olvidarlo en cambio es la cosa mas dura que Rachel ha tenido que hacer en su vida.

No lo ha dejado por qué fuera un mal marido, lo ha dejado por qué Danny es mucho mejor detective que esposo, por qué ella es demasiado egoísta y no es capaz de compartirlo de esa manera con su trabajo; aun que sabe que ese trabajo es la vida de Danny.

Le dolió por su puesto, no fue una decisión que tomo de un día a otro, fue algo paulatino, algo que ambos vieron venir solo que eran demasiado orgullosos como para querer aceptarlo. Las charlas en el desayuno se convirtieron pronto en acaloradas discusiones, en intentos infructuosos de que el otro cambiara su punto de vista.

Grace ya estaba en su vida, cuando Rachel se dio cuenta que no cambiaría, que ella no iba a soportar mas noches en vela en espera de Danny, rogando que nada malo le pasara. Y que Danny no podía hacer nada mas que jurarle que se cuidaría

La separación fue dolorosa, pero de mutuo acuerdo. Desde entonces de lo que había sido su relación, solo habían quedado discusiones, Rachel sabia que estaba lastimando a Danny, pero no conocía otra manera de protegerse; de dejar de quererle.

Y entonces apareció Stan, y era tan diferente a Danny que no pudo evitar quererle. Stan le ofrecía todo aquello que Danny no podía, y no, no se trataba solo de la parte económica, se trataba de noches tranquilas, de trabajo casi aburrido, de llamadas que ocurrían Y si aun quería a Danny, tenia la ligera impresión que siempre lo querría Pero Daniel y ella simplemente no podían darse lo que necesitaban. Y era mejor, mucho mejor para ambos estar separados.

Por mucho que eso doliera.


End file.
